1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine that has a supercharger, in a case where a throttle valve arranged on a downstream side of a compressor is closed in a transition from a supercharging operation to a deceleration operation, a supercharging pressure on the downstream side of the compressor further rises between the compressor and the throttle valve, and an air flow amount that passes through the compressor is reduced. Thus, a surge (hereinafter referred to as “deceleration surge”) in which the air flows backward from the downstream side to an upstream side of the compressor occurs and causes malfunctions such as occurrences of abnormal noises and vibrations and adverse influences on components of the compressor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-280144 discloses a control device in related art for inhibiting the deceleration surge. The control device detects the opening degree of the throttle valve and calculates the change amount of the opening degree. Then, in a case where the calculated change amount of the opening degree of the throttle valve in a close direction is greater than a prescribed value, an air bypass valve is opened. Accordingly, the raised pressure on the downstream side of the compressor is released to the upstream side of the compressor via a bypass path and is decreased, and the deceleration surge is thereby inhibited.